beck_mcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tsunemi Chiba
Tsunemi Chiba, commonly referred to as "Chiba", is the main vocalist for BECK. Chiba's vocals are more punk and rap oriented than Koyuki's and thus more fitting for the majority of BECK's songs. Chiba's inclusion in the band is early in the series after a baseball game in which a fight breaks out between both teams. Ryusuke later hears about how he's actually a pretty good vocalist with great stage presence and later uses him to convince Taira to join BECK. Personality Chiba has a loud personality. He is a good fighter and often gets into fights, because of him insulting others or others insulting him. He is energetic and loves to tease his friends. He can be rough at times, though he is actually very sensitive. He is determined to become famous to give his family the things that they've never had. History According to Maho, Chiba was apparently a "crybaby" until he learned Karate. It is later implied through a flashback that Chiba got into a lot of fights in high school with the only therapy for his temper being the band "Generation 69", as shown during his disappearance at the Greatful Sound festival. Relationship with the band Chiba is the most dedicated member of BECK. He seems to have a deep bond with the whole band in general, but this has its set backs. Chiba is a very sensitive person and it doesn't take much for one of the band to say something that deeply offends him. This leads to fights and rifts in the band's relationships. *'Ryusuke:' Chiba doesn't seem to have the greatest respect for Ryusuke at first as he is constantly accusing him of all their bad luck, which can be true most of the time. However, it's evident that he has a close bond with him and cares what Ryusuke thinks about him. This is seen when Ryusuke kicks him out of the band and when Ryusuke comes back from America drunk. Ryusuke was the only member to suggest Chiba didn't belong in the band, because he didn't have the dream. And though Chiba constantly threatens to beat his face in; these moments usually turn to hugs or shoulder punches. *'Taira:' Chiba hangs out with Taira more that anyone else in the band. He seems to be closer to Taira and in that way Taira is pretty much the only one who can calm him down and talk reason to him. Whenever Chiba hears something exciting, Taira is the first to know. *'Saku: '''Chiba messes around with Saku on occasion, but they don't interact a whole lot. Most of the time it appears that he vexes Saku, but he stands up for Saku just as much as he does for everyone else. He also wanted Saku to side with him when he was upset with Koyuki. *'Koyuki: '''Chiba is very protective of Koyuki. He defends him from bullies. Plot Manga Plot Ryusuke hides when he sees Chiba at a pick up baseball game, as he owes Chiba money. Chiba still spots him and chases him with his baseball bat. While Chiba is at the plate, Kayo talks to Ryusuke about recruiting Chiba as his band's singer. When Manabu hits Chiba with a baseball, a fight breaks out between both teams. Koyuki shouts over the crowd trying to get the fight to stop. Although the fighting stops, Chiba attacks Koyuki. Later on, at a restaurant, Maho suggests that Koyuki should be the singer for Ryusuke's band. Ryusuke decides to audition both Koyuki and Chiba. Chiba agrees to join Ryusuke's band as the singer, as long as Ryusuke promises to hook him up with 'a healthy looking girl'. Ryusuke introduces Chiba to two 'healthy' girls. Chiba tells him that he has no grasp of the meaning of 'healthy'. Later on, Kayo goes through Chiba's CD collection and asks the boys what the name of their band is going to be. Ryusuke writes down a list of possible names that all include his own name in them. Chiba doesn't approve, but upon spotting Beck (Ryusuke's dog), states that the band should be called BECK as a temporary name. Trivia *In the Filipino Dub of the anime series, Chiba is voiced by Teddy Corpuz the main vocalist of the Filipino rock band, Rocksteddy before he became one of the co-hosts along with Jugs Jugueta in the noontime variety show, It's Showtime. **Interestingly, Teddy and his character role as Chiba shares their role as the main vocalists in their respective rock bands. Gallery 2chibatsunemi18rg.jpg|link=Tsunemi Chiba Gallery chiba2.jpg|link=Tsunemi Chiba Gallery -chiba.jpg|link=Tsunemi Chiba Gallery chiba_tsunemi_bigNfoOaL1gqu.jpg|link=Tsunemi Chiba Gallery images (1).jpg|link=Tsunemi Chiba Gallery chiba.jpg Kenta Kiritani as Chiba.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Band Members Category:Singers Category:Beck